Maya, la maga de la magia curativa
by Haru.hanajima
Summary: Nina tiene una hermana y por una extraña razón ¡puede usar la magia! estuvo en una academia de magia, pero todo el mundo incluido Nina se piensan que estaba en una escuela de superdotados!, el odio de Ayame por los magos hace que viva con Nina y los xicos
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Maya, mis padres y mi hermana son humanos normales y corrientes, pero por alguna razón yo puedo utilizar magia. Desde pequeña voy a una academia de magia, mi hermana Nina, que es un año mas pequeña que yo, no sabe lo mio, se cree que es una escuela para superdotados, ojala, pero no es así, en esta escuela.. la odio... mis compañeros me tratan como si fuera basura por ser de sangre humana y no maga, me hacen bromas, en ocasiones me pegan, ya me he hartado... ¡Odio la magia y no quiero saber nada mas de ella!

Cogí mis cosas y me fuí de allí para irme a casa de mi hermana, ella era una chica cálida y amable, seguro que estoy mejor, a mas, no hablar de magia me pondrá de buen humor.

Yo tengo el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ligeramente ondulado de un color marrón oscuro, mis ojos son como los de Nina, marrones claro.

Toco el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Zero abre tu!

-¿¡Porque yo!

-¿¡Quieres hacer la comida por mi!

-Esta bien ya abro.

Un chico de pelo azul me abre la puerta.

-¿Si?

Voy hacia atrás y miro el numero de la puerta, si, es correcto.

-¿Vive aquí Nina?

-Si, ¡Ninaaa es para tiii! Ahora viene.

Asiento y al poco viene mi hermana que al verme, corre a abrazarme.

-¡Mayaaaaaa! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-Nina, me estas abrazando demasiado me haces daño.

-Lo siento -deja de abrazarme con tanto entusiasmo- ¿¡Estas aquí de vacaciones! ¿¡Te han dado unos dias libres en tu escuela! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Deja que te coja la maleta -dice cogiendola.

-No del todo..oye...

-Si si, ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

Me hace entrar y sigue hablando sin prestarme atención.

-Nina..

-Y comeremos pasteles, y iremos a la playa y... ^^

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! -grito al ver un familiar- ¿¡Que hace un familiar en casa!

-Sin gritar zura.

-¿Conoces la existencia de los familiares? -me dice otro chico de pelo y ojos marrones.

-Nina.. -dije mirandola- se puede saber que hacen dos chicos y un familiar en tu casa?

-Viven aquí.

-Claro, entonces si aquí hay un familiar significa que uno de los dos es un mago.

-En realidad lo son los dos.

-Ya veo, los dos.

-Espera, ¿como sabes tu acerca de los magos Nina-nechan?

-Porque son unas criaturas detestables a las que odio.

-Eso es ofensivo zura!

-Es la verdad.

-Oye, no puedes decir eso si ni siquiera nos conoces! -dijo el del pelo azul.

-Digo lo que me da la gana, ¿se puede saber que hacen dos magos en casa de mi hermana pequeña?

-No te enfades, te lo explicaremos nechan.

Me senté y me explicaron que mi hermana se habia comido la crystal pearl.

-¿¡Que te has comido la crystal pearl! ¿¡Tu estas mal de la cabeza! ¡Tragona! ¡Ya podrias haberte comido la pata de la mesa!

-¡Fue un accidente! _

-Bueno, a lo hecho pecho, definitivamente me quedaré aquí aunque tenga que convivir con magos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, tengo que proteger a mi hermana pequeña.

-No te preocupes, nosotros la protegeremos hasta el final -dijo el peliazul.

-Hasta que tengais lo que ella se a comido, lo siento, veo que mi hermana os aprecia, pero no espereis que yo también lo haga, yo no confio en los magos.

-Maya u_u

-Es la verdad.

-Pero espera ¿que haras con la escuela de superdotados?

Me quedé un momento en silencio hasta que le dije:

-No soy superdotada, solo soy lista, era imposible, estudiaba mas que vivia y aun asi a veces sacaba malas notas, prefiero vivir como una persona normal.

-Eso esta bien ^^

Entré a mi familiar, en forma de pajaro ninfa, que estaba aun fuera con otra maleta, el debia actuar como un animal normal, ya lo habiamos hablado mi familiar se llamaba Yama.

Esa noche, dormí con mi hermana, como antes, yo con mi futón y ella en... bueno antes tambien dormia en un futon, per ahora dormia en su cama.

A media noche Yama vino hacia mi.

-Maya...

-¿Que ocurre?

-No puedo dormir, yama.

-Vamos a la cocina, aquí podemos despertar a Nina.

Fuimos a la cocina.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Me preocupas, yama.

-¿Yo? ¿Porque?

-No deberias ser tan dura con los chicos, ellos no son los magos de la academia, yama.

-Como si lo fueran, solo puedo confiar en ti y en mi hermana.

-Maya...

-No te preocupes Yama, estaré bien, cuando acabe la prueba esta en navidad podré volver a tener una vida normal y tranquila con Nina.

-Maya ¿y nunca mas utilizarás la magia?

-Lo dudo que lo haga.

-Es una lastima, lo hacias muy bien y era muy bonita.

-Gracias Yama, eres muy amable n_n

-Así que eres una maga. -dijo Ichii.

Lo miré con rabia.

-¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones es de mala educacion? Yama.

-Solo venia a por un vaso de agua.

-Ichii, como le digas algo a mi hermana...

-No le voy a decir nada, algo así se lo tendrías que decir tu.

-No se lo diré nunca.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me recuerde los horribles dias en esa academia? No gracias.

-Maya tubo que mentir a Nina, yama, ella dijo una escuela de superdotados cuando estaba en la de magia, yama, pero a Maya muchos magos la trataron mal por tener sangre humana yama...

-Yama, no le des detalles.

-Lo siento, se me a escapado yama _

-Hay magos que tienen mucho ego y creen que los humanos son como animales, pero no todos, si piensas así y no confias en nadie, acabarás sola.

Le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darme consejos, ehh! ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de la crueldad que podéis llegar a tener los magos! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea!

-Maya tranquilizate yama _

-Haz caso a tu familiar, vas a despertar a todos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -dice somnoliento el peliazul.

-Nada -digo empujando a Ichii- vamos a dormir yama.

-Si yama.

-¿¡Es un familiar! -dijo Zero.

-Que te lo explique tu amigo, y Yama tienes que mirar de estar callado.

-Lo siento yama _

Se puso en mi hombro y luego me tumbé en el futón, para luego dormir. Odio a los magos, odio a la magia y sobretodo odio a los sabelotodo!

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me dí una ducha, hice el desayuno y me puse el uniforme. ¿Es que nadie se levanta pronto? Magos vagos... de mi hermana ya lo sabia que era una dormilona.

Fui a su cuarto y empecé a despertarla.

-Nina, nina, despierta Nina..

-Maya... ¿que pasa?

-Tienes el desayuno en la mesa dormilona n_n

-¿Me lo has preparado?

-Claro tonta, venga va.

Del armario salen los dos magos con el uniforme puesto.

-Venga desayuna y luego te vistes.

-Siii.

-Y vosotros dos

Me miraron en guardia.

-No me mireis asi, teneis el desayuno en la mesa.

-¿Nos has preparado a nosotros también?

-Si vivis en esta casa también comeréis ¿no? Que no me fie no significa que os ignore.

Nos pusimos a la mesa a comer, donde me miraron con sopresa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Que pinta tiene! *O*

-Cierto zura *¬*

-Pues venga comerlo, no esta envenenado -dije mientras empecé a comer educadamente-

-¡Que bueno! -dijo Zero

-¡Las comidas de Maya-nechan son las mejores!

-No es para tanto -dije con un leve sonrojo.

-Cierto, esta muy rico -dijo Ichii.

-Bueno, dejaros de peloteo.

Comimos y les di los bentos a cada uno.

-¿También has preparado esto? -dijo Ichii.

-Si no lo quieres solo tienes que dejarlo.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable n_n -dijo Zero.

-No es nada.

Nina se vistió y yo antes de irme me despedí de Yama con un gesto en la mano.

Pasaron un par de meses, empezaban a carme bien, creo que realmente sienten apego hacia mi hermana, aunque nunca me acabaré de fiar, nunca.

Estabamos en la escuela cuando vino la pelirosa Rokka.

-¡Ichiii-samaaaa! -dijo tirandosele al cuello.

-Rokka ¿que haces aquí?

-Eso, ¿Que no ves que los demás queremos hacer clase? -le dije yo

Ella me hecho una mirada furtiva mientras yo le saque la lengua.

-Encima que vengo a invitaros...

-¿Invitarnos?

-Si, quería invitar solo a Ichii-sama a un crucero, pero como solo no querrá venir os invito a vosotros 3 también.

-¿Un crucero? Que ilusion *.*

-¿Quieres ir Nina? -le pregunte

-¡Por supuesto! *.*

-Acepto la invitación.

-Bien, ¿que dices Ichii-sama? ¿Vendrás?

-Si claro, porque no ^^

-¡Bien! -dijo Zero.

Esa noche empecé a meter cosas en mi maleta, era un crucero de 3 dias. A la mañana siguiente Nina me dió una bolsa.

-Toma ^^

-¿Que es esto?

-Un regalo tonta, pruebatelo.

-¿Un regalo? Gracias Nina n_n

Abrí la bolsa y era un bikini, era de color azul marino con tonos mas claros.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, mucho, gracias onechan n_n

No me lo pondré, me da verguenza, es como ir en ropa interior, pero no se lo puedo despreciar, le sentaria mal a mi hermana, y eso es algo inaceptable.

Al dia siguiente nos embarquemos en el crucero, había unas vistas preciosas al mar, y una piscina, donde no me bañaria. Todos insistieron en ir, así que me puse el bikini pero por encima una camisa blanca, me senté en una tumbona a leer un libro.

-Nechan, vente a bañar.

-Prefiero leer un rato, quizá mas tarde.

-Como quieras. ^^

-Nina -dijo Zero.

-¿Si?

-Ni con bikini eres sexy.

Mi hermana empezó a pegarle, ¿A quién se le ocurre? Creo que adora chincharla, bueno en fin, yo con mi libro de misterio.

A mi lado estaba sentado Ichii.

-¿Que lees?

-Agatha Cristy.

-Te pega.

-¿Que me pega?

-Si, leer ese tipo de novela, pega contigo.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Ichii-sama, te he traido una bebida tropical ^^

-Gracias Rokka ^^

Mientras se bebia un sorbo una pelota le iba a dar en la cara a Rokka pero Ichii la paro dandole a el en la cara, me acerque.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Lo siento!

-Nechan, ve con mas cuidado.

-Maya... -dijo el chico golpeado con cierto aire escalofriante para mi.

-¿Si?

-No me había dado cuenta de tu belleza.

Me quedé mas roja que un tomate.

-¿¡Que dices! Ese golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado.

Rokka se fué llorando.

De pronto el chico vino hacia mi cogiendome las manos.

-¿Porque no tenemos una cita?

-¿Estas de guasa? Ya se, una camara oculta, debe ser eso, sin duda... anda sueltame las manos.

Me solté y me quise tumbar pero no dejaba de mirarme con corazones en los ojos, cerré el libro y me levanté para irme donde estaban mi hermana y Zero, pero me siguió.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de seguirme!

-Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-¡Que me dejes pesado! ¡Nina! ¿La pelota no estaria embrujada? ¡Esta broma no tiene gracia!

-No, era una pelota normal.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti, son sinceros

-Porque no vas a traerme un zumo? Tengo la garganta seca.

-Claro.

Mientras él se fué me tiré a la piscina con la camisa y todo.

-Maya ¿Que haces?

-Cuando vuelva le dices que me ido a la habitacion o algun otro lado.

-Maya, si se esta sincerando no deberias evitarle.

-Nina, a ti te gustarán las historias de amor y de principes, pero yo no.

-Pero esquivandole no lograrás nada ^^U

-Es verdad...

-Da un paseo y le dices lo que sientes.

-Que pereza -_-

Iba a salir de la piscina pero Zero me coge de la muñeca.

-¿Que?

-Ichii esta raro, ¿de verdad vas a ir con él ahora?

-Si.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Enfadado me dejó la muñeca, y a este.. ¿Que le pasa ahora? Salí de la piscina sin darme cuenta que al llevar la camisa blanca y mojada se me transparentaba todo el bikini.

-Toma Maya, aquí tienes tu... -me da el zumo, aunque de pronto veo que le sangra la nariz-

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Estas sangrando.

-Si si, perfectamente...

Entonces me dí cuenta de la transparencia y le dí un bofetón.

-¡Pervertido!

-Es que tu no eres plana como Nina, llevar esa camiseta blanca es provocar -dijo Zero mientras salia de la piscina-

-¡Tu a callar! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

Mientras me iba, Nina volvió a pegar a Zero. Fui a mi cuarto y me cambié, poniendome unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta naranja, junto unas chanclas del mismo color.

Al salir ya tenia a Ichii ahí, dios mio... ¿Porque a mi? ¡Yama te hecho de menos! ¡Yo queria quedarme en casa como tu y Zura! T_T

-Perdona por lo de antes...yo...

-Esta bien, te perdono, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿¡De verdad!

-Yo nunca miento.

Dimos un paseo por el barco, incluso habia una tienda dentro, estuvimos ojeando, para luego salir y quedarnos en un lado de la barandilla mirando el atardecer.

-Maya... ¿Que piensas de mi?

-Que eres un mago.

-No en ese sentido...

-Ah, pues no siento amor hacia ti -al decirlo puso una cara triste-

-¿Me odias por ser mago?

-No te puedo odiar, al principio te detestaba, pero ahora... -di un suspiro- escucha porque no lo diré dos veces, me caes bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Te he dicho que no lo diré dos veces.

De pronto me abraza.

-¿¡Que haces! ¡Sueltame!

-Si te caigo bien podrías salir conmigo, solo quiero que me mires a mi Maya, intenta ser mi novia porfavor.

-Ichii, o me sueltas o gritaré.

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas que si.

-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un violador! ¡Ayuda!

Zero apareció apartando a su amigo de mí.

-¿¡Que le ibas a hacer!

-¡Solo la abrazaba!

-Te dije que gritaría, idiota -le digo sacandole la lengua-

Rokka apareció haciendo que Ichii se tragará un mejunje.

-¿Que?

-Era una pócion del amor... aquella bebida, tenias que mirarme a mi no a la petarda, buaaaa ToT -dijo llorando-

-¡Sabia que algo raro le pasaba! -dijo Zero.

-Maya, siento lo de ahora, no era yo...

Me puse detrás del peliazul.

-Ya claro, ¡pervertido! No te me acerques mucho o te patearé ¬.¬

-Pero si yo no...^^U

-Te lo advierto Ichii, o mejor dicho Echii ¬.¬ retiro lo que he dicho ¡definitivamente no me caes bien! ¡baka!

Diciendo eso le enseño la lengua marchandome a mi cuarto, cogi el bikini y me lo puse para luego irme a la piscina a nadar, cuando me enfado suelo ir a correr pero como aquí no puedo nadaré para liberar mis frustaciones, ¿¡Como se a atrevido a abrazarme! ¡Definitivamente imperdonable! ¡Nunca me volveré a enamorar de un mago! ¡Nun!ca..

Dejé de nadar, recordando mi pasado en la estúpida academia de magia.

El pasado de Maya y lo que le ocurrió en su pasado en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Cap2:¡Todo por culpa de Remussempai!

FLASHBACK

-Apartate de mi camino humana -dice un mago empujandome

Estoy acostumbrada a esto, me empujan, me tiran zumos, me lanzan hechizos, una vez transformaron mi mochila en conejo y tube que perseguirlo por toda la academia. Pero e de aguantar, les demostraré que puedo ser la mejor maga de todas, con mi magia curativa podré curar a todo aquel herido, quiero aprender, quiero saber, así si alguna vez mi hermana vuelve a enfermar podré curarla. Cuando era pequeña Nina enfermó, mis padres estaban muy preocupados y yo no pude hacer nada... eso no volverá a pasar, conseguiré aprender bien esta magia para proteger y cuidar a Nina.

Cogí mi bento y me puse a comer, pero se habia convertido en ranas que saltaban, se oian risas, no me importa, e aprendido a vivir con humillaciones, las ignoro directamente. Al terminar las clases me dirigí a mi taquilla pero un par de magos me acorralaron.

-¿Te han gustado las ranas?

-Deberias haberlas besado, al igual te sale un principe.

Deje mis cosas en la taquilla ignorando sus comentarios, entonces uno golpeo la taquilla con su puño muy cerca de mi.

-¿¡Me estas ignorando sangre sucia!

-¿Que queréis? ¿Que llore y me vaya corriendo? Eso nunca pasará.

-Te esta vacilando, Jake, sin duda te esta vacilando.

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Pues ahora verás ¡magia desintegradora!

De repente mi uniforme se desintegró dejandome en ropa interior, me tapé como pude con las manos avergonzada.

-¿Decias algo de llorar e irte corriendo?

-¡Iros a la porra magos de mierda!

-¿¡Como te atreves!

-Desintegrale lo que le queda de ropa y que vaya desnuda por la academia.

-Eso es una buena idea.

De pronto apareció un chico de pelo largo y rubio, alto, de ojos purpura y bastante apuesto.

-Creo que ya a tenido bastante, os estais pasando -dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para ponermela por encima.

-¡Remus! ¿¡Acaso estas defendiendo a la sangre sucia!

-¿Acaso tu cerebro no ve que si? Venga desaparecer de mi vista.

-¡Te arrepentirás!

Esos dos matones se fueron corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S..si -dije sonrojada.

-Espera te ayudaré con eso, magia transformadora

Esa chaqueta se convirtió en un uniforme como el que ya tenia.

-Muchas gracias Remus-sempai...

-No hay de que, y no te dejes aplastar por los demás, nos vemos ^^

Mientras se va le miré con cierto sonrojo en mis mejillas, desde ese dia, si alguna vez se metian conmigo y el estaba presente me defendia, era tan amable, tan varonil... es el primer mago que no odio... al contrario, creo, que por primera vez en mi vida... me he enamorado.

Desde que le conocí ha pasado ya casi un año, voy a la academia feliz, mis notas han mejorado, estoy contenta n_n. Hoy es san valentín y le voy a regalar bombones hechos por mi a mi sempai, espero que los acepte.

-¡Remus-sempai!

-Hola, Maya-chan.

-Quiero que aceptes esto / -le digo dandole los bombones en una bolsa con un lazo.

-¿Para mi? ¿Son de compromiso?

-No lo son...

-¡Genial! ¡He Tomas ven aquí!

¿Que hace llamando a otro alumno? ¡Que es un momento critico! /

-¿Que pasa?

-He ganado la apuesta, me debes dinero. -dice enseñandole los bombones.

-No jodas, aaaa, que rabia, y eso que solo faltaban unas horas para que la perdieras.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De que habla Remus-sempai?

-Si es tonta la niña, tenia que conquistarte hasta el limite del dia de san valentin, y lo ha conseguido el muy cerdo.

-No te enfades Thomas, algunas veces se ganan y otras se pierden.

-Me estais diciendo que te has hecho...amigo mio por una apuesta?

-Claro, y ahora apartate de mi camino, a pero antes.

Mi ropa se convierte en una jaqueta.

-Esto es mio -dice quitandomela y dejandome en ropa interior.

-Eres un hacha, mirala si parece que va a llorar, nadie a conseguido hacerlo.

-¿¡Quién ha dicho que vaya a llorar! ¡Te odio Remus-sempai! ¡Os odio a todos! ¡Los magos sois unos hijos de pu"! ¡No mereceis tener mi presencia!

De repente todos me miraron con odio.

-¿Que has dicho estúpida humana? ¿Como te has atrevido?

Me empezaron a lanzar hechizos de ataque, incluso me tiraron por las escaleras y me clavaron un trozo de hielo punzante en la espalda, conseguí salir de la academia de milagro.

Llegué a mi apartamento toda magullada y en ropa interior una vez cerré la puerta me senté en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre las rodillas, no lloré, yo nunca lloro, estube en esa posición durante horas, hasta que decidí no volver, utilicé mi magia curativa para curarme las heridas, pero aún así se me quedó una marca en la espalda del hielo que me clavaron. Cogí mis cosas, y a mi familiar y volví al mundo humano.

Ese día decidí no confiar en los magos, ese día decidí no volverme a enamorar.

FIN FLASHBACK

¿Patética verdad? Han pasado dos meses y aún me sigo acordando...

Empecé a pegar el agua con fuerza, varios golpes con las manos, quizá sea algo idiota, pero mas idiota me sentía yo.

-A ese paso quitarás el agua de la piscina. -dice Zero apareciendo.

-¿Y que mas dará? -digo parando de hacerlo.

-Te estaba buscando, Nina quiere que vayas a cenar.

-No quiero cenar, no tengo hambre.

-Que casualidad yo tampoco.

Se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas para luego tirarse al agua.

-Que refrescante.

-Oye, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer mago?

-La verdad es que no, a mas no creo que te moleste para pegar al agua.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras.

-No estas enfadada por lo de Ichii ¿verdad? Te pasa alguna otra cosa.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Podrias ser mas amable.

-No soy amable con los magos.

-¡Oye que yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Los magos sois seres crueles!

-¡La única cruel que hay eres tú!

Eso hizo callarme.

-¡Siempre estas diciendo lo detestables que somos sin darme una oportunidad a ser tu amigo! ¡La única que eres cruel y horrible eres tú Maya! ¡Y si tan horrible soy no hace falta que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

Empieza a subir por las escaleritas para salir de la piscina, a venido para saber que me pasa y yo le he tratado mal... ¿Porque? ¿Porque no puedo hacer ningún amigo sin que desconfíe o sienta que me vayan a traicionar? ¿Porque soy tan odiosa? ¿Porque?

Sin darme cuenta y después de muchos años, empecé a llorar.

Antes de irse Zero se giro.

-¿¡Y que sepas que... ¿¡Estas llorando! o_o ¡Lo siento! -dice mientras se vuelve a meter en la piscina- Lo siento no quise decirte que eras horrible y cruel _

-No... es que es verdad, soy una persona horrible...

-¡No lo eres! Solo eres... seria, eso es, solo es que eres seria.

-No es verdad, todo porque confié en la persona equivocada ya no puedo confiar en nadie, lo siento... yo siempre os digo a ti y a Ichii cosas horribles... cuando deberia decirmelas a mi misma.

-No es para tanto mujer, de verdad, no llores.

-¿No estas enfadado?

-No no lo estoy, asi que no llores...

Me sequé las lágrimas y miré el agua avergonzada, nunca antes había llorado enfrente de nadie, supongo que ya no podía mas... en ocasiones odio mi orgullo.

-Como se lo digas a alguien... te daré una paliza y no utilizaré mi magia para curarte.

-¿Magia para curarme? ¿Usas magia curativa?

-Si ¿Algun problema?

-No, es genial, nunca he conocido a ningún mago con ese poder, es fantástico.

Le dí la espalda para ocultar mi sonrojo, puede que la mayoria de magos sean malvados y despiados, pero tengo la impresión de que este no es así, quizá sea un paso para volver a confíar en los demás o puede que sea un paso en falso y me vuelva a equivocar, en cualquier caso, lo intentaré.

-En el próximo capitulo-

¿¡Como! ¡Me he quedado encerrada con Zero en gimnasio! ¿¡Es que el conserge no sabe mirar antes de cerrarlo! ¡No me quiero pasar toda la noche aquí!

No os lo perdais ;)


End file.
